The Re-Birth of The FFI
by Sentic1
Summary: A new tournament. A new mystery. A new villan. And a new story. Follow Mark and his friends one more time through a new tournament where they will meet old and new friends that are awaiting them at the top.
1. A Decision

_**Hi everyone, yes I KNOW that the Re-Birth of the FFI was written by YellowOspreyJaguar however... I AM YOJ! I just lost my password and my email got destroyed so I have been unable to get onto FanFiction and well I kinda got sick of it so here I am re-writin The Re-Birth of the FFI again, this time I'll probably be writing more and maybe new things will happen so PLEASE re-support the story once again like you did once before, its going to be better and the plot will finally be finished!**_

The Re-Birth of the FFI

Originally posted by: YellowOspreyJaguar

Written by: Sentic1 (Is YOJ btw)

Chapter 1: A Decision

It was the talk of the town, anybody who was anybody knew what was going on, knew the events that were coming up next year. It was the first time that the rumours that had been spreading across the world were finally revealed as the truth, non-believers quickly covered they're tracks saying that they knew it was true all along and those that had hoped and prayed it were true were becoming more and more excited with anticipation as they waited. It was official. The Football Federation International tournament that decided the world under sixteen football champions were.

Last year it was Japan that triumphed with their national team Inazuma Japan, beating Little Gigante in the finals and coming out at the top. They're captain, Mark Evans lead his team to victory and defeated his own grandfather's team in the finals.

The stage was set for the second year and now the teams were being picked. This year new players were about to take on the challenge as well as the old. Darius Jackson was just one of many teenagers to get the news that he was picked to play on the world stage. But he didn't just receive one invite, no he had received two. One from England, the country that he lived in with his brother and his father... and one from the champion team; Japan which was his home country, the place where he'd not only been born in but where his mother had looked after him when he was just a child.

Now the decision for him was to pick Japan or England. To some it would be simple, to join the champion team and win the competition... however the only problem was, was that he was a goalkeeper and if he were to pick Japan then he'd be the reserved... reserve for a goalkeeper as Inazuma Japan had two amazing and world class goalkeepers in the forms of Mark Evans and Darren LaChance that had helped Japan to the top in the previous year. Now you'd think that Darius would chose England then and try to become the number one keeper, it would be less harder.

But he didn't.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that England was the logical choice he would hesitate and think of his late mother, he'd think of her and his time in Japan. And with that in mind he thought that even if he didn't make the team this year, if he didn't get to go to the finals and compete he could still go back home for a short time and revel in the nostalgia of his old life there.

Mark Evans almost screamed as he looked at his calendar, it was still two days before the try-outs for Inazuma Japan and he couldn't wait, he was itching to play at the world stage again and play against his friends across the world. Edgar... Paolo... Tores... Hellio... Everyone. He missed playing against them, although he'd played with each of them very briefly he couldn't wait to meet them on the pitch again and fight for the title of being world champions yet again.

He stared at the calendar, waiting for the time to suddenly fast forward by two days when his phone started vibrating in his tracksuit pocket and distracted him from focusing on the time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small blue phone. He looked at the caller ID before he answered.

"Axel!" Mark shouted, excited that he was talking to his best friend once more. Although he'd seen Axel only a day or two previous to the call he couldn't help but get excited whenever he saw or even spoke to him, Axel after all was a truly amazing player that was always pushing Mark's talent constantly. They were the best of teammates but that didn't stop them being rivals.

Axel laughed into the phone. "You know Mark," he said after his laughter subsided. "I'm surprised you're not practicing."

"Huh?" Mark asked confused, how did Axel not know he was practising?

"Well, you're either at the River bank or at the tower and I know you're not at both." Axel replied

Mark laughed. "Well I was about to head out..."

"Good, I'm waiting outside." Axel interrupted him and before Mark could reply he hung up with a 'click'.

Mark jumped off his bed, grabbed his gloves off his desk and picked his ball up off the floor before he tore off his bedroom door and ran, almost falling, down the stairs and not stopping until he was out the front door and in front of Axel.

Axel stood outside in his football kit, a yellow shirt with blue stripes from the shoulder to the elbow. Above his heart was a lightning bolt in front of dark storm clouds that was the emblem for Raimon High. His shorts were blue however and on each side was a yellow stripe.

Mark wore a similar uniform, the only difference was the colours. Instead of blue and yellow Mark wore green and orange. They both attended the same high school, along with a few others of their friends.

The two soon arrived at the River Bank, talking to each other about football and the Riamon High team and the amazing team mates and opponents that they'd been facing over the past year that they had been at the high school. Jude stood waiting patiently on the footpath that ran alongside the football pitch in his very own Royal uniform as well as a few other people he didn't expect to see.

Darren, Shawn, Jordan, Xavier, Scotty, and Thor were just a few names that Mark had shouted upon seeing the group that had gathered at the pitch. His eyes grew larger and larger with excitement with each face that he saw. A few chuckled at the overly excited goalkeeper that rushed around greeting every one of his friends.

"It truly has been a long time Mark," Shawn said. "A lot has changed since we last saw each other at graduation."

"I'm just glad we get to see each other!" Jordan shouted excitedly. "It's been ages since I've seen you all!"

"And that includes me." Xavier laughed as he patted the green haired boy's shoulder. Jordan opened his mouth to say something but shut it as soon as he realised the red haired boy was just joking around with him.

"Axel!" Austin shouted, kicking a football at Axel with an almighty force. The ball whizzed past Axel's head, barely missing him and hit the steep slope that was behind him and bounced off. Axel looked at Austin sharply. "Fancy competing for who's the better striker now?"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "You're on!"

"Yeah! Let's have a game!" Mark shouted happily.

The two teams were quickly settled and the game was on.

Axel passed to Shawn as the game got underway and Mark's team began heading up towards the goal. Shawn was almost immediately cut off as Jude blocked his path, the two danced as they fought for possession until Jude finally managed to get the ball and head into the opponents territory. He too was blocked off quickly as he danced the dance again but this time with Nathan.

The game continued like this until Axel finally managed to break through the defence and he raced towards the goal. Darren readied himself, his hands ready to catch the ball. Axel brought his hand to his shoulder before swiftly summoning his element fire, he spun in the air as he slowly rose, a twist of fire following him before he kicked the ball with an almighty kick and shouted "Fireball Screw!"

Darren took in a deep breath and brought his arms up to his head before letting them down again and releasing a purple demon. "Fiend Hand!" He shouted as he caught the ball.

He kicked the ball deep into midfield and the game continued, both teams continuing to fight for dominance over the ball.

Austin had the next chance to score as he raced towards Mark. Just as he was about to shoot the ball was stolen from him by Scotty.

The game was almost over when Austin shot past the defence for the second time, this time making sure to know exactly where Scotty was and lucky for him it was on the other side of the pitch. He dragged his foot back in the dirt before he kicked the ball up into the air. He jumped up after it kicked the ball with all his might, willing his new hissatsu that he'd been working on would work as he released it.

He smiled as the shot headed towards the goal and watched excitedly as Mark prepared to stop it but his smile faded as the shot suddenly went in the wrong direction. Mark followed the path that the flying ball was heading in.

"Hey! Watch out!" Mark shouted. The ball was heading straight towards someone who was walking on the path above the pitch.

The boy turned and took a step back as he watched the ball heading towards him. Out of nowhere another boy stood in front of the younger one. Austin watched in horror as smoke shielded the two from view as soon as the ball appeared to strike them. Austin gasped and began to run towards the smoke along with the rest of his friends.

The smoke soon cleared, the ball was on the ground as the boy that had appeared out of nowhere was bent down and checking on the younger boy.

"Are you – are you ok?" Austin said breathlessly once he'd reached them.

"Just fine," The older one said. "He's just a little shocked, is all."

Austin breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've got quite a bit of power behind that foot of yours." The older one began but then laughed at his comment, Austin looked at him a bit confused. "But then again... I'd expect no less from a member of Inazuma Japan." Austin smiled.

"You recognise me?" Austin asked.

"Of course, Austin Hobbes."

"And you are...?" Austin asked.

"Ah, my names Darius."

Mark reached them at this point. "Did you stop that shot? Was it you that caused that smoke?" He said as quickly as he could and without even taking a breath in-between questions.

Darius rubbed his neck nervously. "Well... yes."

"You play football?"

"Yes."

"Want to join us?"

"Sure."


	2. Inazuma Japan

_**Hey All! I'm glad that there are a couple of follows and one review, it gave me the kick to post the second chapter, for some it may seem as though this is a bit boring as you're re-reading what you've already read but well... it needs to be done and I HAVE re-written each chapter so that its better than it was, a bit longer as well. I've tried to aim for between 1.5 to 2k words per chapter. Sometimes it's easy, like in this chapter. **_

_**Also I think I may post every Sunday... it sounds good to me and it's on a day I'm not so busy and it gives me a week to write the next chapter (I am ahead on Chapters for the moment so I'm hoping to keep it like that)**_

_**Anyway, on to the Story!**_

The Re-Birth of the FFI

By: Sentic1

Chapter 2: Inazuma Japan

The day had finally arrived and every single candidate that had been picked to try for the chance to represent Japan and play in the Football Federation International tournament and play against the world's finest teams such as Italy, England, Argentina, Little Gigante and every other team that they could face again. For some it was the chance to play against old friends and retain the title as world champions but for others it was a chance to see the world stage.

Just like the year previous, Mark found himself at Raimon Junior, the headquarters for Inazuma Japan. He was busy talking to the new Raimon Junior football team, even though one or two of them were his old teammates and had played for Raimon Junior before. They talked about how the team was doing, what the other teams were like and hissatsus that the new members had come up with recently. They were so caught up in the talk that they didn't notice as a group of teenagers appeared that Mark recognised to be some of his opponents throughout his first year playing for Raimon High. Instead, it was Axel.

He tapped Mark's shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of them. "Looks like we've got competition this year." Mark looked over at them and a huge grin crossed his face as he looked at the challenge that was facing him.

"I can't wait." He said.

Meanwhile Darius stood a little bit farther away from the growing crowd around the pitch. He bit his lip, thinking yet again '_What on Earth am I doing here?'_ But it was too late for him to turn back now and head home in hopes to beg his way into the English national team, instead he had accepted Japan's offer and therefore made it clear that he was going to play for Japan during this year's FFI tournament and probably for every international football tournament that he ever entered which meant he would always be competing against Mark and his friends, against the legends which are Inazuma Japan.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment but his moment of peace was immediately destroyed as a whistle signalled that the try-outs were finally beginning and meant he had to make his way over to the pitch where all the other candidates were waiting, all of them in their tracksuits that showed what school they attended. Some had the same, others had different but none stood out like his. His was obviously an English tracksuit, the fact that the name of his school was written in English made sure of that.

Coach Travis stood in the middle of the pitch, in front him stood three solid rows of players ready to try to make the national team. Some hung back whilst others got as close as they dared to make sure that they heard exactly what the coach was going to say.

"First of all," Coach Travis began. "I would like to wish you all good luck, but I must warn you, to make the team is no easy task. And those that believe that they will automatically get into the team due to their success in the previous year better think otherwise." At this he glared at a few members of last year's team, one of them being Mark himself. "The game has changed over the past year, there will be even bigger challenges and I intend to win, therefore, only the finest can be a part of the Japanese team this year."

"Before the game begins I will call out what team you will be on, Whites will stand to my right and Blues to my left, you will then go into the dorms and change into a kit that will be given to you. After that you will return to the pitch where I will announce the starting line-up." And with that he ended his speech.

Coach Hillman looked at a clipboard that he had been holding and coughed into his hand in order to get our attention. "Evans, Mark – Blue. Sharp, LaChance, Darren - White. Banyan, Scotty – White..." He continued reading until all the names had been read out and everyone was then escorted into the dorms.

Darius had been given a goalkeepers uniform, unlike both Mark's and Darren's uniform that he'd seen them wear his was different. Instead his colours wear black and white, similar to Darren's uniform yet unique and to Darius, ironically suiting for him.

Once back outside the line-ups were announced, on the blue team were most of the last years previous team all-together and on the white team were quite a new faces except for Scotty, Daren, Nathan, Jordan and Xaiver who somehow kept the balance.

To begin with, Darius was on the bench. He sat there, alongside the many other candidates and watched as the game began. The white's begun the game and began to charge up. The two teams fought hard, each individual showing off their unique talents but also showing how they can work as a team.

The shots were strong and the saves were challenging for the keepers and Darius watched on excitedly, itching to get on the pitch himself and play alongside the finest players in Japan.

It wasn't long before Coach Travis did his first switch. "Dragonfly off, Frost one." He announced. The switch was quick and the match resumed, Kevin sat down on the bench and watched the game quietly.

A few more switches came, and Darius began saw how Travis wanted the game to work. There would be no half time, just players switching out when he wanted to rest them. It was genius, as the game went on for longer he switched more and more players. Kevin had played three times and was now currently playing again.

"Evans off. Jackson on." Shock passed not just through the crowd but through the players on the pitch. Mark himself wasn't very happy about being benched and not being able to play but was happy enough once he saw who 'Jackson' was. He could finally see how good Darius was as a player, even though they'd played just two days previous with each other, Darius refused to play in goal and take over anyone's position, instead he played midfield which he insisted was as good as being in goal for him.

Darius hopped off the bench and took his place in front of the goal, as soon as he reached it he could tell he was being looked at as if he were a piece of meat. The strikers upon the White team, all of them new to the selection process smiled as if Darius was a deer and they were lions.

The game began again with new life as the white team battled with the blue, trying to get past the defence. A white haired player that Darius had noticed earlier as being a striker with a noticeably good amount of power behind his kick was the first to break through the defence and head straight for him.

He watched as the player overstepped the ball and kicked it with his heel into the air and with the same foot he spun around in a circle and kicked the ball with his other foot. "Spinning Bullet!" He shouted as the ball raced towards goal.

Darius closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Opening his eyes again he pulled his hands up to his shoulders before he threw them down in an X formation where he held his hands. A white energy surrounded his hands, gathering there as he waited for the ball to get closer. As soon as the ball was directly in front of him he shot his hands forward and upon contact smoke erupted from his hands.

Within the smoke screen Darius spotted Axel who was open and kicked it out to where the fire striker was. Within seconds the Blue team were on a counterattack and it was Axel's turn to shoot at goal.

Mark stood, his mouth catching flies as he stared at the disappearing smoke that came from the goal he had vacated just a few moments ago. "That. Was. Awesome!" He shouted excitedly, "What kind of move is that? How come I've never met this guy?" He asked to all that could hear him, well those that would listen.

It was Coach Hillman that spoke up. "That, my boy, is Darius Jackson. He's a young player from England, although he is half-Japanese."

"But how come I've never seen him?" Mark demanded.

Coach Hillman chuckled. "Last year he wasn't interested in playing in the FFI."

"How come?" Mark asked.

"I think it would be better if you asked him that, anyway, he is the number one goalie in the under 16 competition in England at the moment, his team, the Wolves are currently undefeated and with the Jackson duo on it there's no reason why they would ever lose."

"The Jackson duo?" Mark thought for a moment. "But if they were a duo then where's the other one?"

"He declined our offer; I believe that Darius' brother is planning to play for the English side." Hillman said.

"So maybe we'll play him?" Mark asked eagerly.

Hillman chuckled again. "Maybe Mark, maybe."

Mark turned his attention back to the game but thoughts still swirled through his head about Darius and his brother, he wanted to find out just how strong the two of them were and most of all, play football with the both of them if he could get the chance to.

Coach Travis finally ended the game and called the players onto the pitch for a quick de-briefing. "I'd like to thank you all for coming today, now I'd appreciate it if you would all wait for an hour or two as Coach Hillman and I decide who will be representing Japan this year." He said before he turned towards Hillman.

Two hours passed agonisingly slowly for the tired teenagers that lay about around the football pitch waiting to find out who was on the team and who wasn't. Everyone sat out nervously, some talked. Mark was one of them.

"Darius!" He shouted as walked over to the black haired teen that sat resting under the shade of a tree. Darius looked up at the overly-excited Mark Evans that stood in front of him. "That was amazing! You're super talented – how come I've never seen you play before?" He asked.

"Oh, well I've only just decided to play internationally." Darius replied.

"What about last year?" Axel asked, he too was curious about the new goalkeeper that had arrived.

"Last year?" Darius said as if it were a question. "I wasn't ready." He simply added.

Axel looked at him, watching him for a few seconds; unsatisfied with the answer he was given. Mark on the other hand seemed satisfied enough by his answer. Mark opened his mouth to ask more questions but he quickly closed it as he watched both Coach Hillman and Coach Travis return to the pitch.

Everyone once again gathered around the two coaches once again.

"When I call your name out step forward." Coach Travis said and then looked down at the clipboard in his hands.

"Blaze, Axel." Axel stepped forward from where he was standing in the second row of candidates.

"Hobbes, Austin. Dragonfly, Kevin. Foster, Xavier." The next three stood forward from where they were standing, they were obviously selected to play for Inazuma Japan.

"Greenway, Jordan. Sharp, Jude. Stawberg, Thor. Taylor, Zachory. Swift, Nathan." All of them stood forward.

"Kane, Harley. Hawkins, Archer. Banyan, Scott. Ironside, Todd. Frost, Shawn."

"Evans, Mark. LaChance, Darren. Jackson, Darius." Darius stepped forward in shocked; did that mean that he _had_ managed to make it onto the Japanese national team?

Coach Travis stepped forward, a red captain band in his hand and walked up to Mark, handing him the band yet again. Darius had made it into the team after all.

**Please review! I really do like them and they keep me positive that the story is still loved, wanted and etc... It also encourages me to post a new chapter so please, do review and continue to support me as I re-create this story. **

**And with that.**

**See ya next week!**

**~Sentic1**


End file.
